bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cyberweasel89
Umi It says Umi is in the 4th Division and 5th Division, which one is it? Blackemo1 12:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Uncreative I don't mean to sound like a ass. It kind of says that it resembles Inuyasha's sword. I don't if it's just me, but could that have some kind of influence on the blade? But that's just me. --Hinote Uchina 21:45, 10 January 2009 (UTC) It's just that when I said it resembles Inuyasha's blade, I kinda meant that it would a influence on it, like it's attacks and such. --Hinote Uchina 04:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC) AWESOME KIDO! Man, Cyber-senpai, i have to give you your props, those Kido you made were awesome! You dont mind if i put those in the Naruto Fanon's Kido page, do you? --Seireitou 06:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I love Umi-kun I saw the improvements on Umi's page, she is an awesome character and its funny that she fears alot of people. I think are characters are comming together and I'm creating Ursa's page. Blackemo1 12:34, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Thank you Thanks alot, btw I made two of the characters from the 5th Divison unique from all other charcters of the series. Zukia is bisexual and Ren Yamatoro is gay lol. Hows that for a twist? Blackemo1 15:14, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Cool My friend next to me named Casey is a yaoi fan. Any suggestions for my articles? Oh and im making the 5th seat for our division too. Blackemo1 15:31, 14 January 2009 (UTC) sorry sorry ^_^' --Seireitou 05:12, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry Well im sorry to say the site that I go see but I see the stuuf that User:Seireitou and one of that was Hentai so I ask! If you have problems with my oppegnious please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 05:51, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Well ok im sorry. Young Piece 14:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Young Piece 21:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Zukia Tojiro Can you check out my Zukia Tojiro page and give me your opinion? Blackemo1 15:56, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Today's News Check out the Today's News Page Blackemo1 15:09, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Comment please please!!! I know I bug you alot but please comment on the changes made to the 5th Division members like Zukia, Ursa, Ren and the others. Your comments from yesterday were great and thanks for the constructive criticism. But yea comment on them especially Ren Yamatoro because i worked really hard on the idea for his Zanpakutō. Blackemo1 21:06, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Unsure if You saw... But, for Zets I had no idea there were multiple Soul Reaping societies. ._. So, what, do I make up whatever Europe's Soul Society is or do I say she died in Japan or... what? *is new to Bleach, really, has only played a few of the video games, so help would be appreciated*... --Mewshuji 04:25, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Better now? Did I fix her good? .w. --Mewshuji 00:19, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Actually... There can be a double zanpakutou,however only one person in the entire bleach universe has shown having one and that is Captain Shunsui Kyoraku his zanpakutou in its sealed state is 2 swords. Dr.Ayzen 00:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Also... There is only one soul society there is no such thing as an american soul society or a european one,theres only the soul society,that would be like saying there is a japanese heaven and an american heaven Dr.Ayzen 00:23, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry That is a very very very interesting point you have there.It is very highly possible that it could be true,pretty unique idea.Sorry for talkign without doing my research first -_-' Dr.Ayzen 01:40, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Haseo Okay the speed of light thing i forgot to erase so i know about that msitake i did not know about beign faster than ichigo's bankai so ill change that.And the swords ability is that it can cut through anything by using spiritual pressure for example if he where to fight agains Nnoitra who ahs the strongest skin in the series he would have to exert as much energy into his sword as Much as Nnoitras has energy meaning he would be exausted and out of energy after using it for one cut so is it still considered goddmodding??? Dr.Ayzen 01:59, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Its Okay Its okay i noticed i did not explain specifically so i undertsand how you could ahve come to that conclusion.And Also thank you that means alot. ^^ By the way im a really big fan of your work...i mean you made the strongest zanpakutou ever Ecchihentai lol. Dr.Ayzen 19:45, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome Who doesnt have an inner perv lol.Kon would be perfect for ecchihentai imagine the possibilities lol and ichigo must look so awesome.So your making a 14th division in your story thats interesting,im really looking forward to reading it and i also love blackemo's 5th division he made it different which is good.By the way ive been wondering is there a fanon espada list here cause in my haseo's story (which happens 3 months after aizen's defeat) there are new espada and i wanted to know if there is a list or if i can pick my espadas positions myself??? Dr.Ayzen 01:40, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Sounds really interesting and im a nemu uryu fan as well,im interested to see what tatsuki could do as well as ganju,although i think that might be alittle bit too much out of character for mayuri he would be so awesome if he was nice lol,exactly how many years after aizen does it happen??? Dr.Ayzen 20:02, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Ichiro Check out Ichiro and tell me what you think.... though I think he sucks and I might delete him. Blackemo1 20:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) New Arc I'm starting a new arc called the Second Comming of Aizen Arc (Aizen isn't comming back from the dead). Aizen had an apprentice and now Zukia Tojiro along with two other captains need to venture into Hueco Mundo with him. I'm going to need people to develop some Espada along with some ideas for character who will participate in this arc so msg me. Blackemo1 16:01, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Favor Do You know how to say pumpking king is japanese???? Dr.Ayzen 13:30, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Pictures Hi! How do u make those little-people pictures? ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 11:32, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Look look at all the recent changes i made Blackemo1 16:13, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Eternal Thanks Awesome pumpkin and squash are said the same way thats pretty cool japanese is so weird.Where do you check how to say stuff in japanese cause i need a few more translations and i dont wanna bother you everytime i need one???? Dr.Ayzen 19:34, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Wow i cant thank you enough this makes my life a million times more easier.And i also saw wat you meant by multiple meanings which i checked.Seriously thank.So let me see if i got it right the japanese way to say scorpion king would be "Koukuousasori" Dr.Ayzen 20:19, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Zukia Zukia's page has been updated! Also yea the leuitenants can come along. Blackemo1 20:45, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Before we start the arc I have been going through the Captain pages and making sure all the characters have some depth to them comment on people like Hide, Zukia, and michio plz. Also I hope Michio will be a good asset to the site due to his strange Shikai release and his other quirky skills. Oh and good job on th zanpukto I might need some names translated like I need a name for Ichio sword; it has to do with angels so let me know if you come up with anything. Blackemo1 15:11, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Check Out my first attempt at captain class plzz and tell me if its okay Kisei Sabaku. Dr.Ayzen 18:08, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Umi We need an avatar from the gaia avatar creator Blackemo1 15:09, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Oh Its too bad about the Umi pic cus if you look on the 5th Division page you can see a nice lil image I made and it's weird not having Umi in it but oh well. Blackemo1 15:59, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Zero Divison Recruitment Arc and Second Comming of Aizen Arc You need to add those sections to the captains you made Blackemo1 15:10, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Suggestion I beleive Toshiro Hitsugaya should remain as captain of the 10th squad.Why? because he is by far the weakest captain,weak enough to ahve his bankai's shield shattered by the 3rd espadas Unreleased zanpakutou and weak enough to have to release his limiter just to beat a lowly numero.So theres no way someone as weak as him could be promoted to the 0 division you could just make hitsugaya older now meaning he should have a perfected and mature bankai,what do you think??? Dr.Ayzen 03:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry lol Blackemo1 16:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) sorry But i just wanted you opinion on that since your like the sage of fanon (Lol) now on a more serious note Hitsugayas gonna be the 10th captain but hes older now and has better control of his bankai,so should i just post the redirect link thing to he Canon wikia or make an Older Hitsugaya page???? Dr.Ayzen 14:48, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Admin Idk someone did that stuff for me lol. Blackemo1 15:34, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Admin Editing Hey Cyber, I think I know how to help you. Describe the look of your page when you go to edit something. If it's anything like the wiki's I run, then I can help. Ten Tailed Fox 17:35, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Yep, I can do it. Im on the job Cyber-san. Ten Tailed Fox 17:49, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I do I do understand what you mean but what i mean is that in the second coming of aizen arc i think hitsugaya should stay captain thats all i mean Dr.Ayzen 20:44, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Opinion What's you're opinion on the Second Coming of Aizen Arc? Blackemo1 20:50, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, I aim to please. Let me know if you need anything else Cyber-chan. Ten Tailed Fox 21:45, 17 February 2009 (UTC) News Check out the Today's News page Blackemo1 14:16, 18 February 2009 (UTC) New Chapter The new chapter The Gateway is out!!!!!!!! Comment plz Blackemo1 20:24, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ...... I made the Hueco Mundo article along time ago, and I have since tried to rectify it. I apologize but I did not just create that article its been there since november. Ten Tailed Fox 23:03, 20 February 2009 (UTC) New Arc I have started a new arc dubbed the Return to Hueco Mundo arc. I have finished the first two chapters and would appreciate your opinion. Ten Tailed Fox 17:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *clears throat* U HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST GRIMMJOW?!?!?!--Darknesslover5000 04:07, 22 February 2009 (UTC) AND!!! Explain the Ichigo Kurosaki article. He's canon. HAH IN YO FACE!--Darknesslover5000 04:13, 22 February 2009 (UTC) -_-'.... You're a girl? Cyberweasel sounds like a guys username and anyway Grimmjow Should be up here cuz he's the best character there is.--Darknesslover5000 06:35, 22 February 2009 (UTC) oh yeah I'm not trying to be funny it's just the way i act and treat people. I was NEVER meant to be funny.--Darknesslover5000 06:43, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I Agree That User:Darknesslover5000 is being really immature and has a stupid reason for putting grimmjow here,and also i dunno if you noticed but he made a character almost as strong if not stronger than seireitou.Now i have a question to ask you.You remember Mewshuji on the naruto fanon wikia,what he did with anko,you know change her alot and add to her story.We cant do that correct???? Dr.Ayzen 15:24, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Okay Thank you ^^ now i must delete and recreate.And another question the article cant have the same abilities (with some new ones added) as the canon one???? Dr.Ayzen 15:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm okay thank you.Aaroniero Arruruerie is the article.Oviously for now it might be almost identical to the canon one but as my story progresses he will change in many many ways. Dr.Ayzen 19:18, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ... what does ostracized mean anyway? answer the question plz, and whaddya mean your "elders"? You're only 19 4 years older than me. I've talked back to 30 year old people. And about being hated I've been hated since third grade so I've gotten used to it--DL5K 18:18, 22 February 2009 (UTC) *sighs* I won't pretend to understand anything you just said but I'm a busy man you're a busy woman so I'll wrap this up. I'm srry for Putting Grimmjow up here okay but I thought on Fanon wiki's you could add canon characters. They do on the Naruto Fanon Wiki so I'm srry. I can be a mature person when I want I just hate it cuz it's no fun--DL5K 19:15, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Oh and why r u guys complaining about Ahatake Kurosaki? He hasn't even been up here that long.--DL5K 19:18, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Wow Cyber-sama Just saw the conversations between you and Darknesslover, what are we gonna do about all of the canon pages still on this wiki? Ten Tailed Fox 19:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Don't say that The Naruto Fanon Wiki is a cool place. I have another Ahatake Kurosaki there.--DL5K 19:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Ya True, personally I think that you should be an admin. Your the most responsible user I've ever seen on a wikia. Ten Tailed Fox 19:24, 22 February 2009 (UTC) * Why thank you Cyber-chan. I hope I get the chance to become an Admin someday. For now I enjoy just writing my fanfics. I have to say (and Im not sure if this'll make sense) that putting limits on a character actually makes things more enjoyable than having a god that can survive anything or do whatever he wants. I like my new characters and this wiki far more the the Naruto Fanon. Ten Tailed Fox 19:31, 22 February 2009 (UTC) u've seen him? Do u like him? ^__^--DL5K 19:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ... does meh mean "no"?--DL5K 02:05, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you ^_^ I don't know why you guys don't like this Kurosaki Ahatake on this wiki. He's not uber-strong... YET--DL5K 02:13, 23 February 2009 (UTC) u r pretty nice u r pretty nice when u r not telling me off. And u have my favorite Naruto opening number 3 english--DL5K 02:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) oh and once again I apologoze for the grimmjow articl I won't do it again. Oh r we allowed to at least add canon Kido?--DL5K 02:30, 23 February 2009 (UTC) CYBER-SAMA!!!!! Blackemo made you and I admins!!!!!!! I'm so honored... *sniff* Ten Tailed Fox 17:22, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : Also don't forget to vote for your favorite chapter of Blackemo's fanfic. There is a link on his talk page. Ten Tailed Fox 17:23, 23 February 2009 (UTC) cool as soon as Ahatake gets taught to use Kido i'll add some. by the way what does godmodding mean?--DL5K 15:45, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Dear Admin, Before I get into anything, Congrats Upon Becoming an Administrator! (I always thought you were ...). Since you are an admin now and seem to be quite central in 'the story' and its mini-verse I figured I should ask you about a few things. First, I was wondering if in 'the story' we could have our own shinigami woman's association with a different and new echelon. Second, I was also wondering if there could be a Zanpakuto page kind of like the one on bleach wiki where it lists the Zanpakuto names, owners, release commands and abilities of the fanon. If we had this, I think it would help to reduce duplicates especially with the commands and powers particularly for 'the story' (I know I unwittingly made a Zanpakuto with powers similar to those of Akuma). Finally, I was wondering if it would be alright to add the category Noble Family to some pages along with other slight edits (such as adding spaces in text where there should be). If you are too busy for the two pages I suggested and agree with them I would be glad to make them myself. Congratulations again, -- Haruko-chan o^-^o21:20, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I was quite tired when I wrote this (and still am) so I didn't realize that there was already a Zanpakuto List page. But I still stand behind those additions that I suggested before. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o16:37, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Congrats On becoming admin it was about time ^^.On a side note its nice to see a fellow one piece fan.One piece is my 2nd favorite anime (1rst bleach and 3rd naruto).And you where right alot of people hate one piece i wonder why. Dr.Ayzen 00:48, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Good news! I looked at your Guide to Godmodding and I adding some limitations to Ahatake Kurosaki's moves naemly his cero--DL5K 15:46, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I know Cuz it makes the battle more fun and you get to train and overcome some of those limits (except for the reasonable one like my Double Cero). Soon after Ahatake gets enough training he'll be able to fire a super powerful cero twice before needing to rest but that'll be his limit.--DL5K 19:33, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah I understand what you mean.My cousin is a huge naruto and bleach fan and he said one piece sucked i showed him brook (skeleton guy in luffy's crew),told him his abilities and he was hooked.One piece is really a very unique anime.And it sucks the way people treat it cause their pirates. Dr.Ayzen 21:25, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Clarification The first part, with the Noble families, is I'm assuming the categories include people from Noble families. I was wondering if you would want me to add some of those people to the category such as Atoli Keikoku. The second part is just that when I'm reading I see different little things like "...he has greenhair..." OR "...she is one fo the atrongest" and I was just wondering if it would be alright to correct them or should I just leave a message for them. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o23:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Cyber-chan........ What do you think of Seireitou Kuchiki, im trying to tone him done, what you you think? --Seireitou 02:10, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Ok! U r an admon now? and Do u have a character?--Darknesslover5000 02:12, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Today's News Go check out the Today's News Page and make sure to vote in the next poll! Blackemo1 12:56, 27 February 2009 (UTC) RE:One Piece Really thats awesome ill join,i have a few one piece fan fics ive never posted.And about the whole offline thing its happened to me in every wikia i go to. Dr.Ayzen 17:15, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Ok I like the info box page you made that is a huge help^^ And really thats weird it happens to me on all the wikis,mostly this one. Dr.Ayzen 17:34, 1 March 2009 (UTC) What did you do that for? What did you rearrange the categories on Lucia for? --Lavi (れび) (talk) 02:08, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Long Live the Angels of Hueco Mundo Was there a particular reason you chose this chapter? Blackemo1 12:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Geeking I thought it was about time Umi got a chance to stut her stuff (which will be happening again very soon)... Blackemo1 17:04, 2 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Weeeellll... Hi! When I said, taking away the shinigami's powers, I meant as long as the captain, who gave me the permission, tells me to. Without the captain's permission, Zetsumei isn't capeable of using it. Is that ok? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 17:22, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah! First, I kinda thought of an execution squad, consisting of reguler seated officers from any division, who are sent out by the soul society to kill soul reaper's who have left the soul society, or are sent out to kill a currently-captured Arrancar. Pretty stupid, but I'm out of ideas right now. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 18:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I'm not done writing it yet, so it could be anything. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 20:42, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Zuki-chan You enjoying Zukia-chan? Blackemo1 18:23, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Sick I totally understand you, get rest Blackemo1 19:16, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure, that sounds good. To tell you the truth, i was planning to remove Rangiku from Sei but your idea can fill that empty room. Alright, im up for it and ill tell you whatever you need to know abpout Sei for the charcerter's creation. --Seireitou 19:34, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Gigais Ok, I'll get right on it. Ten Tailed Fox 20:17, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Rika Well, im okay with using the same picture of Rika as before. Also, the name should be kept Rika, i like that name. And, also, basicly, make her just a bleach version of the Rika you wrote up on the Naruto Fanon, just...... you know, more bleach-y, if you catch my drift ^_^ --Seireitou 19:35, 3 March 2009 (UTC) The Next Poll! Be sure to check out the third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! And remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:27, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Opinion I was wondering if I could get your opinion on a possible bio for Kakutasu Itami (that heavily involves Amaririsu) here. Amaririsu seems to be fairly well liked and I don't want to do anything that may completely ruin the character for people. It's a fairly drastic plot twist but it's what I had thought for her from the beginning. Also, if it is included, it would only be introduced much later when it becomes relevant. Thanks Yous! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o15:54, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Chatbox A bunch of people on the Naruto Fanon speak on a chat, and i wanteedd to you to come as well: http://www.ichiinu.chatango.com/ --Seireitou 20:56, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Cy-chan! ANBU misses you at ther chat, so do i! http://ichiinu.chatango.com/ --Seireitou 01:07, 14 March 2009 (UTC) hey is it possible to have a wiki crossover? I want My Ahatake on this wiki to be assimilated by the Ahatake on the Naruto wiki thus gaining all his hollow powers and then I'll just make a new character. PLZ Can I do it?!?!?!?!--Darknesslover5000 05:42, 15 March 2009 (UTC) can I? PLZ?!!?!?!--Darknesslover5000 17:27, 15 March 2009 (UTC) New Page Just to let you know I went ahead and created a Fanon Zanpakutō page of all of the Zanpakutō I could find and included the release commands. As well, I don't mean to be a nag but I'm really anxious to know what you think of Kakutasu's background (found here). Plus I need to know whether it's a good idea or not so I can move forward with some other ideas that I have. I completely understand that you are busy, but again I'm just highly anxious. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o13:31, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Aizen Check out the Second Coming of Aizen Arc chapters!!!! P.S- You might want to Archive your talk page Blackemo1 15:40, 16 March 2009 (UTC) PLZ I am begging you. I won't do another one. Just this once.--Darknesslover5000 18:39, 16 March 2009 (UTC) why not? It'll be about the same as my character dying. Why won't you let me do it?--Darknesslover5000 17:00, 19 March 2009 (UTC) How do you... How do you make the first charecter image like in Daisuke Kaoru's page? Darthrancor 19:09, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:44, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Outfits I was wondering if it was okay to create an avatar of Umi in a kimono (would like it for my Fun and Games, Part I chapter). -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 03:08, 25 April 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:27, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Boodely-hoo! Halla! It's wonderful to see you active again. I have missed you *hugz* Though I myself have been away too. I've been working on my cosplay costume along with my friends'. I may be back more often next week. Well, I just wanted to say hi ... Hi *waves* -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 16:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) OMG Omg you're back babe!!! The Second Coming of AIzen Arc has changed so much while you were gone. Umi has even had a few chapter revolving arround her (the chapters that have Wings in the name). Blackemo1 19:09, 19 May 2009 (UTC) seat i wish to have a seat in division 1 Shayzel Ishtarvanii Ecchihentai Ello, I know we have never talked before, but may I use your zanpakuto Ecchihentai for a character of mine? PsykoReaper 04:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Ummmmmmmm i was just randomly reading your user page (hope thats not creepy) and i noticed that you have played a Legend of zelda game or two. I was just wondering (since im a big LOZ fan myself) If you have ever played Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time? Sorry, i couldnt help myself from asking.--Watchamacalit 02:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Punk It's been a while, and I miss your self-proclaimed b****ing, I've joined the BFF, pretty fun if I may say so myself. Anyways, I must ask, is everything okay or are you just attending to some sort of business? I apologize for the personal intrusion, but it seems like whenever I arrive you seem to dissappear. Whatever it is, I hope to argue soon, like the in the good BG ("Before Godmodding"} days, such as the Watchers -which had a great opening in its own right in my opinion- and etc. You should check out my new modified Echo, considering you're pretty much the site's official article health inspector. Echo Uchiha 00:16, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Translationof Kido Can someone translate the all the kido? This would be very convenient and help since it would do justice to the show Translation of Kido into Japanese Can someone translate the all the kido into Japanese? This would be very convenient and help since it would do justice to the manga since the original bleach wiki also translates the kido into Japanese Active Hi, um.. May I ask why you have stopped being active here? It just seems like it, because it has been a month since you last did something here. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 12:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC) An Open Invite Ah Cy-chan, we all haven't seen you in a while, so I'm just extending an open invite to the chat, you can come if you want: http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ --'''ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Help? Could you help me create a bleach character?Neodeath1 09:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC)